


Ben Hardy-Hurt/Comfort One-Shots

by MichaelMyersGirl



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Ben Hardy Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMyersGirl/pseuds/MichaelMyersGirl
Summary: Ben Hurt/Comfort One-Shots, Request are open.





	1. Flashes

The flashes, everywhere, it was hurting Ben’s eyes so much, too many pictures being taking and people yelling to look at them. It was too much for Ben. He just couldn’t break, he didn’t want to complain as everyone was getting the same treatment, hell even Roger Taylor, the guy with the sensitive eyes seems to be taking this like a champ. It seems to be like the one thousand flash that Ben starts rubbing his eyes. Gwilym looks down in worry. “You okay?” The taller man asks, Ben only gives out a small nod of his head, trying to deter Gwilym‘s worry. Gwilym doesn’t believe the blonde, turning to whisper something into Rami’s ear, who in turn whispers something to Joe. Soon they all turn, ignoring the flashes, they stare at Ben. Ben’s green eyes are watery, and he’s now squinting his eyes to the point where they are almost closed.

 

“CAN WE GET A GROUP PHOTO!” One man yells over the loud noise, making the cast and the two members of Queen push together. The cameras still flashing, Ben starts to see dots, his vision seems to be fading. Panic sets in, grabbing tightly to the closest arm.

 

“Here, son”

 

Darkness soon clouds Ben’s remaining vision, and then slowly his vision starts coming back. Roger’s back is blocking out most of the cameras. It quickly dawns on Ben that Roger has giving him what seems to be his second pair of sunglasses.

 

“Um thanks, I-I don’t think I need them.” Ben stutters, about to take them off, Roger quickly stops the younger man.

 

“Leave them” Roger says it’s strictly, something Ben was not expecting to hear from the drummer. Ben gladly leaves them on, as they continue to take pictures, getting to the very end of the line. He takes the glasses off, about to hand them back to Roger. Roger shakes his head. “Keep them for next time.”

 

“Oh, okay, thanks.” Ben slides the glasses back on, smiling a little. Joe, Gwilym, Rami, and Brian watch from the sidelines, all holding smiles on their faces.

 

 

 


	2. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets scared

It was so stupid, stupid that Ben was still scared of the dark. Like seriously what twenty-eight-year old is scared of the dark! It didn't help that he just watched a scary movie or that Rami’s house makes weird creaking noises. So now he was in one of Rami’s guest rooms, under the covers, hiding from whatever was in the darkness.

 

”Shit!” Ben whispers to himself as he hears a creak across the room, getting closer and closer, at least like it sounded like it was to Ben. Quickly, Ben gets up, throwing the covers off, he rushes out of the room running, running down the hallway. Running so fast that when Rami steps out of the bathroom he slams right into the older man. Knocking the pair on the ground.

 

”Jesus Christ, Ben!” Rami groans from the floor, sitting up slowly. Turning to Ben, ”Ben, are you okay?” Rami says with worry as Ben stays on the hardwood floor, with his eyes closed. Little tears peck through the corners of his eyes.

 

”Y-Yeah M-mate.” Ben shakily says, slowly opening his eyes to stare at Rami. of course Rami doesn't believe the blonde, he stands up, reaching out his hand to help Ben up. Grabbing Rami’s hand, Ben stands up, wiping away his tears in the process. Rami keeps his hold on Ben’s hand, dragging him to the kitchen.

 

”Rami, I'm sorry I bumped into you.” Ben says trying to tear away the strong grip of Rami, not getting any luck. Gently pushing the blonde on one of the kitchen chairs, finally letting go of Ben’s hand.

 

”Listen, Rami, I'm seriously fine” Ben lies, watching as the man starts getting a small glass from a cupboard and getting the gallon of milk from the fridge. Pouring the milk into the glass, he pushes the glass to Ben.

 

”Are you really going to tell me why you ran out of your room like Michael Myers was chasing you?

 

Ben sighs, taking a small sip of the cold milk.

 

”ImScaredofthedark” Ben rushes, hoping that Rami doesn't understand him, he didn't want his friend to think that he's a baby.

 

”You're scared of the dark..” Rami repeats as Ben cringes, shamefully nodding his head.

 

”Ben, you do understand it's perfectly fine to be scared of the dark.” Rami says slowly to Ben, hoping it comforts him. Ben shakes his head, clutching the glass, making Rami worried that it would break.

 

”Did you wanna sleep with me?”

 

Jumping a little in shock, would Rami actually let Ben sleep in the same bed with him. ”I don't want to intrude.” Ben softly mumbles.

 

“You wouldn’t intrude, besides, I’m lonely, Lucy is visiting her family.” Rami says, reaching out his hand again for the second time tonight. This time Ben quickly grabs it, worried that the man’s offer was only for a limited time. Letting Rami drag him to Rami’s room. A small lamp is on, showing little light.

 

“You wanna sleep on the right or the left?”

 

“I don’t care”

 

Rami lets Ben take the right side while he takes the left, Rami gets under the covers first, followed by a very slow moving Ben. Letting his head touch one of Rami’s many pillows. Rami reaches over his nightstand, going to plug in his phone, but it was unknown to the younger male, thinking that Rami was going to turn off the lamp, Ben whimpers, and the worse part his whimper is that it’s so noticeable.

 

“It’s okay Ben, I’m going to leave it on.” Rami whispers, turning to the scared actor. Scooting closer to Ben, wrapping his arms around the taller male he brings Ben into his arms, Ben rests his head on Rami’s shoulder. Ben sighs in comfort, as he tiredly sinks closer to Rami. The older man tightens his arms around Ben, closing his eyes.

 

“You know Ben, I’m scared of the dark too.”

 

Ben tiredly chuckles, before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Gets Scared Over Thunder FT Rufus Taylor! (Request for Elle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this isn’t that good!

The loud boom of the thunder shakes the household, shaking Ben’s bed in the process. Ben would give anything to be back home, with his dog, in his bed but no, he just had to agree to stay with Roger. Bryan Singer thought it would be better for Ben and Gwilym to stay with their counterparts for at least a week. Halfway through the week it just had to storm, really bad. A bright flash of lighting shines through Ben’s window, making Ben quickly cover his ears. The second booming sound of thunder rattles the house again. A second later Ben’s bathroom light shuts off. Oh great, the power isn’t working, like seriously could this night get any worse.

 

”Bloody hell!”

 

“Dad, are you okay?”

 

Roger’s son, Rufus seemed to be right outside Ben’s door.

 

“Yeah son, just tripped over some bloody shoes.”

 

Another clap of thunder surprises Ben, and before he can stop himself, he lets out very high pitch scream.

 

“Was that you?”

 

“It wasn’t me, I think it was Ben.”

 

Tightly wrapping his covers around his body, shielding his body away from the door, he didn’t want the man to come in, seeing a grown man crying because of some little thunder. Hearing his door open,and the light of Rufus’s flashlight on his IPhone.

 

“Ben, you okay?” Rufus asks, the father and son walk closer to the other blonde. Roger sees Ben, his face has silent tears coming down his cheeks, landing on the pillow, his hands tightly holding onto his ears. Immediately Roger takes a seat on the right side of the bed, reaching out his hand to comfort Ben. Ben unknowingly grabs the bottom of Roger’s sweatshirt, snuggling into the older man.

 

“Rufus, can you go grab the headphones?” Roger asks, giving his son a knowing look. Rufus nods, taking off with his iPhone, leaving the other two in complete dark except for the flashes of lightening every once an awhile. Rufus comes back pretty quickly, carrying some huge headphones. Handing them to his father.

 

“Here,son”

 

Roger gently placed the headphones on Ben’s ears. Nothing, Ben can literally hear nothing, even as the bright light shines through the window, he can still feel the shaking of his bed but the booming of the thunder is nonexistent. Ben visibly relaxes, still holding tightly onto Roger’s sweatshirt.

 

“Dad, I’m going to head to bed, you okay here?” Rufus questions, it was clear to Rufus that Ben wouldn’t let go of his dad anytime soon.

 

“Yeah, go, I’ll stay with him.”Roger replies, shooing his son away. Rufus leaves again, this time for good. Roger gets comfortable, trying to lay down with Ben’s grasp still on his shirt. Tiredly rubbing his eyes, Ben sighs, closing his eyes. Falling into a deep sleep. Roger stays awake for another hour, it’s way past midnight by this point, and the storm has passed. Ben’s hand is slowly unclenching Roger’s sweatshirt. A million thoughts run through Roger’s head, questioning why he doesn’t feel awkward comforting this boy. It feels like Ben is just one of his kids...Roger tiredly stares down at Ben’s face, a small smile. Yup, he just mentally adopted Ben. He’ll look into making it official in the morning, right now he just wants to sleep, and sleep he does.

 


	4. Advil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben experiences pain from playing drums, Roger helps. (Request for MacandLacy) (I hope you like it, sorry it’s kind of short.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request! I’m also sorry I don’t don’t do request in order, It’s just I write better for some of them.

Pain, that all Ben could focus on, red hot searing pain across his right arm, from his shoulder to his hand.

 

“CUT!”

 

Sighing in relief, Ben drops his drumsticks, grabbing the attention of most of the people on set due to the cluttering sound.

 

“Sorry.” Ben mutters, as his left arm grabs his right, cradling it.

 

“I’m going to go take an Advil.” Ben whispers to the closet cast member to him, which was Rami. Rami nods while adjusting his outfit. Pain shoots up Ben’s arm as he stands, the pain is almost too much for Ben as he chocks out a cry.

 

“Fuck.” Ben mumbles to himself, walking to where he kept his backpack, his backpack had snacks and waters in it, also some medical supplies, like band-aids and Pepto. Slowly unzipping the backpack, it takes far too long to search for the Advil, before Ben realizes that he used it all up. The blonde groans, reaching under his shirt to rub at his arm trying to get the pain to go away.

 

“Ben! We need you back on set!” A set member yells, and that split moment Ben just wants to burst into tears.

 

“I think I can solve your problem.”

 

Ben turns, staring at Roger, holding up a huge bottle of Advil. Ben perks up, walking over to Roger. Unscrewing the bottle, Roger takes two pills, placing them on the boy’s palm. The blonde sighs, quickly placing them in his mouth swallowing them without water.

 

“Thanks”

“No problem”

 

“Here take the bottle, keep it in your backpack.” Roger says, holding out the bottle of pills.

 

“Are you sure you don’t need them?” Ben questions, as Roger, places the bottle into Ben’s hands.

 

“I have plenty.” Roger replies, shooing away the blonde. Ben quickly thanks Roger, Rushing to shove the bottle in his backpack.

 

“Hardy, on set now!” Bryan Singer screams, Ben tosses his backpack on the floor near Rami’s backpack before running back on set.

 

“Come on, I want to get this Live Aid scene completed.” Singer snaps at the cast, as Ben runs to his drums, grabbing his drumsticks from the floor. Roger appears in the background, giving Ben a thumbs up. The hugest smile appears on Ben’s face, as he returns Roger’s thumbs up.

 

“ _Action_!”

 


	5. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are in a car accident (Request for Daemon_Fruit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Thank you everyone for all the nice words!

Joe blankly stares at the white hospital walls, cradling his casted arm.

 

“It’s not your fault, Joe” Rami softly says, he’s sitting right next to the younger man, holding a busted lip.

 

“I could’ve steered out of the way, it’s my fault Ben is in here.” Joe flatly says, wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

“You know that isn’t true, it’s the drunk driver's fault.” Gwilym says from another side of Joe. This could’ve happened to anyone, the four actors just wanted to go find someplace to eat, Joe was driving the car, with Gwilym in the passenger seat, Ben and Rami in the back, with Ben behind the passenger seat and Rami behind the drivers. While crossing an intersection a drunk driver runs a red light, hitting the side Gwilym and Ben were sitting on. It was literally a miracle that Gwilym wasn’t badly hurt, but it also wasn’t a surprise as the car mostly hit Ben’s door. Rami only held a busted lip, along with his whole body super sore, Joe held a broken arm, he hardly even remembers how he got it, most likely he got it caught on something. Gwilym’s body was sore, and he suffered from a couple broken ribs. But Ben, Ben was the worst off, coughing up blood, most likely due to internal injuries. His right leg was extremely messed up along with his right arm. The nurses and doctors immediately rushed Ben into surgery, while other nurses looked over the other three. All of them being released an hour later, Gwilym was suppose to be on strict bed rest for at least a day but he couldn’t leave the others, waiting for the unknown. Rami was the one to call Ben’s mom, she was freaking out, it was hard for Rami to calm the crying mother but he eventually reassured her that they would watch over her son. Gwilym texted Brian and Roger, it just seemed like the right thing to do. As they were basically like second parents to the cast. Brian immediately texted back that he was going to be on his way.

 

“Joe you can’t kill yourself with this guilt, it’s not your fault, hell even Ben will tell you when he gets out of surgery.” Gwilym tried to joke with Joe. Rami and Gwilym both understand why Joe feels so guilty, he was the one driving but also Ben and Joe were probably the closest in their friendship square. They immediately clicked on set, Joe was the one helping Ben with his lines, the two were like brothers, getting in the most trouble with pranks and everyone feared when they did scenes together as they always had to film them multiple times due to the fact the pair would crack up laughing over nothing.

 

“Hey, Boys.”

 

“Brian!” Gwilym and Rami cheer simultaneously, the pair getting up slowly to hug the older man.

 

“Roger is on his way.” Brian mutters, while gently hugging Gwilym being cautious of the boy’s injuries. Joe doesn’t get up to hug the man, his attention is at the door that the doctor should walk through to tell them if Ben was okay. He needed Ben to be okay, if Ben died, Joe couldn’t live with himself. Minutes tick by, Roger arrives with his son Rufus in tow, Rami and Gwilym greet them, Joe doesn’t say anything his eyes set dead on that stupid door.

 

“Boys I think you should go, get some sleep.” Brian finally says after two hours of waiting. Gwilym sighs, slowly getting up, clearly in pain from sitting, his ribs screaming in red hot steaming pain. It was almost midnight and as much as Gwilym wanted to wait for news about Ben his whole body was killing him. He just wanted to sleep. Rami stands up with Gwilym, reaching over to help the taller man.

 

“Joe, come on mate.” Gwilym grunts, trying to block out the pain.

 

“I’ll stay”

 

Rami opens his mouth about to speak, only to be cut off by Roger. “Go, boys, I’ll watch over him.” Gwilym and Rami give him a thankful look before the pair depart. Roger, Rufus, and Brian sit in quite with Joe. They wait for another hour before a doctor walks in. Joe jumps from his chair, surprising a dozing Rufus.

 

“Ben’s surgery went great, he’s holding a broken arm and leg with some broken ribs, other than that he should recover along nicely. In fact, he’s awake right now.”

 

“Can we see him?” Joe quickly asks the doctor nods, responding with the room number and with strict instructions to be slow around Ben. Joe takes off, not waiting for the other three. He dashes down multiple hallways, finally finding the number. Quietly opening the door, the first thing he sees is Ben hooked up to machines, but he’s awake, in pain but he’s awake.

 

“Hey, mate.” He’s talking, Joe softly smiles, walking up to his friend.

 

“Listen, Ben, I’m so sorry, I-“ He gets cut off by Ben.

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

That moment, that single moment Joe completely understands that it wasn't his fault. Ben tiredly opens his arm for a hug, Joe doesn't think twice, gently hugging the boy back. It’s an awkward hug with all the cords and Ben’s huge ass cast, but Joe doesn’t mind, he doesn’t mind one bit.

 


	6. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Frankie (not a request, a dog’s death is mentioned, so if you get upset about animal deaths, you might want to skip this one.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really late so if it's bad. I’m sorry...

It’s a sad day for Ben, as he walks on set, his eyes red-rimmed.

 

“Woah, Ben, you okay?” Joe asks, the bass already on the man’s shoulders, getting ready for “Another One Bites The Dust Scene”

 

“Yeah, mate.” Ben lies, he wasn’t alright. It wasn’t his fault, he somewhat knew that his mom was babysitting Frankie, his sweet puppy. His mother accidentally left the door open, letting Frankie run out, she was such a small dog that the poor driver couldn’t see the beagle run out onto the road. Apparently, when Frankie was hit, she died instantly, not feeling any pain. Ben didn’t blame his mother, not one bit, he also didn’t blame the driver.

 

“I-I need to talk to Singer.” Ben mutters to Joe, raising his eyebrows, Joe points to the director, who’s talking to Rami. It isn’t easy walking toward the director, but Ben knew he needed a day off.

 

“Umm, Bryan, can I talk to you alone?” Ben asks, Rami stops talking, giving Ben a worried expression.

 

“Be quick”

 

Rami walks off, greeting Gwilym and Joe. Ben quickly starts explaining, he begins with Frankie, running out into the street and he ends with asking for a day off.

 

“So you want to have a day off because your mutt died?” Bryan chuckles to himself, before shaking his head.

 

“Sorry, Hardy, your dead dog isn’t my problem, this movie is, get on set now!”

 

His heart breaks into a million pieces, how could Singer be so ugly. Wiping a lone tear off of his cheek, Ben walks to the set, getting into place. Once Singer yells action, Ben says his lines with a lack of enthusiasm, he gets into Rami’s face. Rami can automatically tell something is wrong with the blonde, it’s in his eyes, but he can’t stop to ask what’s wrong, Bryan would scream at them both. Rami tries to be gentle about it, pushing the paper into Ben’s face but somehow it sends Ben tumbling to the ground.

 

“Ben!” Three voices simultaneously exclaim, as Rami quickly kneels on the floor, Gwilym, and Joe following Rami on the floor.The blonde is crying his heart out,

 

“Oh my god, Hardy, your dog died, it’s an animal! Get your act together!” Bryan screams, it shocks everyone on set. How unemotional can this guy be? Roger throws Bryan a death glare before walking toward the four actors.

 

“Frankie died?” Joe says, mainly to himself, in shock. Like a week ago he saw the puppy, all happy to be around Ben.

 

“I-I-I W-Want Frankie.” Ben sobs, as Gwilym brings Ben into a hug. Roger sadly stares at the blonde, poor thing.

 

“Jesus Christ, Ben, you could’ve asked for the day off.” Rami whispers, rubbing gently on the younger man’s back.

 

“I did.” Ben chokes out, shoving his face into Gwilym’s shirt. Rami angrily turns to Singer, getting up like he was about to punch the shit out of the director.

 

“You didn’t give him the day off?!” Rami screams it surprises everyone, Rami Malek hardly screams in anger, especially at a human. Bryan doesn’t flinch, simply turning to one of his friends, talking like nothing ever happened.

 

“Okay, boys, let's get out of here,” Roger says, trying to calm the four actors, why couldn’t Brian be here, oh wait, it’s because Brian is sick with a cold, A fucking cold. Gwilym and Joe help Ben up, as Roger has to drag a pissed off Rami offset. The five end up all cramped up into Rami’s small trailer, Ben still quietly crying to himself.

 

“Listen, Ben, Frankie was a great dog, probably one of the best in this whole entire world. Frankie is in a better place.” Gwilym tries to comfort Ben.

 

“No, she’s not! She’s dead! Dead! If she was in a better place she would be right here with me!!” It’s a shock to here Ben snap, but it was even harder to see Ben scream in pain, the same pain that Roger felt when Freddie died. The same pain that Joe felt when his father passed away. Frankie was a dog, but she was Ben’s world. And Ben couldn’t exist without his world.

 

 

~

 

A month eventually drags on, Ben still so very upset about Frankie, he cries at night, unknown to his friends. After finishing one of the final days of shooting, Ben heads to his trailer, prepared to cry himself to sleep. Opening his trailer door, Ben steps in, turning on the light. A huge ass box is in the way of Ben’s bathroom. “What the hell” Ben mutters, reaching down, opening the flaps of the box. Tears, very happy tears,Ben cries out, seeing a small corgi puppy in the box, smiling up at the blonde. Immediately picking up the small pup, gently bringing the dog to his chest, hugging the corgi.

 

“We know he won’t bring Frankie back.”

 

Ben turns, seeing Brian, Roger, Rami, Joe, and Gwilym in the opening of his trailer. Ben replies with a soft genuine smile.

 

“He’s perfect. Thank you.” Ben finally says, gently petting the soft fur of the Corgi.

 

“So what’s the little boy’s name?” Joe pipes up, walking into the trailer to get a look at the corgi. Smiling down at the dog, “Frank, in memory of Frankie.”

 

“It’s perfect.” Rami announces, reaching over to pet Frank. Brian and Roger stay in the doorway, both holding small smiles as they watch the group of actors mess around with the dog.

 

“I guess you’re not going to tell him it was your idea.” Brian whispers to his friend, Roger simply shakes his head. Not now, he just wanted to see the boy happy.


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy notices something off with Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was writing super late, and right after I got home from work. It's most likely bad. I still hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry for not posting for a while, work is hell for me right now.

Lucy immediately notices that something is wrong with Ben, with the boy coughing every once in a while and his little sniffles that he tried hard to hide. He had a cold and really bad one at that. During the interview he was constantly drinking water and wiping his nose on the sleeve of his jacket, like a little kid, Lucy has to admit it was kind of cute. On his third bottle of water, and the interview over, Ben quickly took off, rushing to the closest restroom. Lucy following behind the blonde. Ben rushes into the restroom, coughing like his lungs were going to come up.

 

“Ben”

 

“Lucy” Ben groans, as Lucy steps into the restroom, locking the door behind her.

 

“Oh, you poor boy.” Lucy whispers, wrapping her arms around Ben in comfort.Sniffing, Ben rests his head on Lucy’s shoulder.

 

“You’re really warm.” Lucy says mostly to herself as she gently pushes Ben’s blonde locks away from his face.

 

“Mmm tired” Ben replies, closing his eyes, the bright light was making his headache worse and his throat was literally killing him.

 

“Did you want to head back to the hotel, take a nap before the award show?” Lucy asks, Ben quickly gives Lucy a nod. A nap sounded like heaven right now. Leading the man out of the restrooms, heading to the lounge where Allen and Joe were waiting for the others to finish their interviews. Ben was practically dragging his feet as they stopped in front of the two men.

 

“Ben, you alright mate?” Allen questions, staring at his friend who looked like death. Ben simply gives out a groan in reply, not wanting to talk anymore.

 

“He’s got a cold, going to Uber back to the hotel, tell Rami I’ll meet him in our hotel room,” Lucy says to the two men, they nod, giving Ben a look of pity as Lucy begins to lead the blonde out. She orders a Uber, it shows up ten minutes later, the Uber is understanding of the pair, even giving Ben some cough drops.

 

“Come on, Ben gotta get out.” Lucy says, gently yanking the man’s hand. Ben sickly follows, following Lucy as she leads him into the elevator of the hotel. She leads Ben into her and Rami’s hotel room, Ben still not caring, as he lands on the mattress, not even going under the covers. He’s out, almost dead to the world. Lucy reaches over, pushing the blonde hair out of Ben’s face. Sighing, Lucy takes a seat on a red chair, taking her phone out she starts scrolling through Instagram.

 

~

 

“Babe”

Lucy snaps awake, Rami is in front of her face holding a small cup of coffee to her. Lucy smiles, reaching up to take the cup.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Lucy turns to the bed, Ben still out.

 

“We’re going to have to wake him up, the award show is in three hours, he needs to get ready.” Rami says, don’t get Rami wrong, he wanted his younger friend to get better but apparently, it was mandatory to go to this award show. It was highly likely they won the awards that they were nominated in and that’s why the company wanted everyone there.

 

“Ben.” Lucy whispers, placing her coffee down, reaching down to gently shake the blonde awake. Furrowing his eyebrows, Ben gives out a small whine.

 

“Come on, Ben.” Rami says, grabbing Ben’s hands, helping him up. Looking around, Ben’s eyes begin to water. He felt like shit, he didn’t want to go to this stupid award show. Ben can’t even stop himself as he starts crying like a child.

 

“Oh, Ben.”

 

“I feel like shit.” Ben cries, rubbing his eyes in frustration, he just wanted to sleep. Rami looks worriedly at Lucy, maybe Ben could miss this show.

 

“R-Rami, can I stay here?” Ben asks, hopefully, he looks up staring with his puppy dog eyes, Rami curses mentally to himself, that boy and his eyes.

 

“Come here, boy.” Rami gently says as Rami lays on the bed, bringing the blonde into his chest. Ben coughs, cuddling into Rami’s chest.

 

“I’ll tell the rest of the boys you guys can’t make it.” Lucy whispers as she heads into the bathroom to get ready. Both Rami and Ben will probably be hearing from their managers tomorrow but the pair could careless right now. All that mattered was Ben getting better and if he attended this award show he will not get better anytime soon. A good two and a half hours later Lucy was leaving for the show, Rami was lazy watching the beginning of the award show, with Ben sleeping in his arms.

 

“Jesus Christ, Joe.” Lucy mumbles, applying the last of her lipstick. Joe was furiously texting her, claiming that they’ll be late. Lucy quickly kisses Rami’s lips, before turning to Ben, pushing his blonde hair out of his face again. Lucy runs out of the hotel room, cursing at Joe’s multiple texts. Rami spends the next hour watching the award show, it finally gets to the categories that Bohemian Rhapsody is nominated for. Rami immediately perks up, watching quietly.

 

“and the winner is.....BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY!”

 

Smiling like he won a million bucks, he turns to the sick man, gently shaking him up. Ben isn’t in a whiney mode like the last time he woke up, in fact, he greets Rami with a small smile.

 

“Ben, we won!” Rami softly exclaims to the somewhat incoherent man. Turning to the TV, Ben watches as the cast take the stage. Allen, Gwilym, Joe, and Lucy are all dressed in their best, Roger and Brian are off to the side, smiling proudly at the cast. Lucy specks for the cast, thanking most of everyone she could think of, but most of thanking Queen.

 

“Also I personally want to thank Rami, for staying at the hotel with a very sick Ben, the pair both really wanted to be here and they both are extremely sorry that they couldn’t attend,” Lucy says lastly, Rami smiles at the screen even brighter at his girlfriend. He goes to turn his head toward Ben but he’s stopped by a face full of blonde locks. Already falling back to sleep, his grip tight on Rami’s shirt like before. Looks like Rami won’t be getting up anytime soon, and Rami doesn't mind one bit. And that’s exactly how Lucy finds them, the pair peacefully sleeping on the bed.

 


	8. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben still believes in Santa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a funny One-Shot. Also, it's really bad so I'm deeply sorry. It's also not Christmas *disappears from everyone*

“Santa gave it to me!”

 

Gwilym and Joe immediately look at each, both holding a look of uncertainty.

 

“Santa?” Rami questions slowly, raising his eyebrows. Ben nods happily, as he places the sweatshirt that “Santa” gave him.

 

“Yeah, Santa Claus, he has a white beard, kinda of like Roger! And he delivers presents to you on Christmas Eve!” Ben explains like the other three don’t understand who Santa was. Gwilym gives a Joe a look, the look of telling Joe not to open his mouth. The slightly older man opens his mouth up anyway.

 

“Ben, you can’t honestly still believe in Santa.” Joe asks the blonde. Ben’s once happy smile turns to a frown.

 

“You guys don’t?”

 

Both Rami and Joe shake their heads, while Gwilym goes for the shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Hmm, maybe that’s why Santa doesn’t give you three presents.” Ben jokes, mainly to himself.

 

“Okay, Ben, I think you need to be told this before you get any older. Dude, Santa isn’t real. It was your parents all this time.” Joe informs the younger actor. Gwilym winces, he understood why Joe had to tell Ben but seriously it sounded so harsh. It’s at the point when Rami wants to leave the room as Ben’s eyes became cheerless.

 

“Y-your lying!” Ben shouts, glaring at Joe with a look of murder. Jumping in surprise at Ben’s yelling, Joe’s mouth shapes into a thin line.

 

“He’s not lying, mate.” Gwilym adds Ben turns to stare at the taller man, before turning to stare at Rami with a look of hope. Rami’s face tells everything that Ben needs to hear.

 

“Look, I’m sorry, but seriously your parents should’ve told you.” Joe comments, trying to comfort the blonde actor.

 

“It’s okay..” Ben trails off, standing up from the couch. He takes off his sweatshirt, placing it on the back of the couch’s headrest before he takes his leave. After Ben leaves it’s almost immediately that Gwilym glares at Joe.

 

“He needed to hear it.” Joe defends himself.

 

“Well wh,y did you have to say it so harshly.” Gwilym comments, his arm reaching up to itch the wig he was currently wearing.

 

“How can a man in his late twenties still believe in Santa Claus..Like seriously his parents should’ve told him like at age ten.” Joe ponders to the other two.

 

“Joe, just stop bringing it up.” Rami replies as he begins to read over his lines for the next scene. It’s completely silent in the room, Joe scrolls through his Instagram while Gwilym picks up the recent book he has been reading. Unknown to the three actors that Ben was in his trailer, alone, crying his heart because of his new discovery.

 

~

 

Christmas time quickly comes around, most of the cast decides to spend it with Brian May and Roger Taylor in London.

 

“He’s so depressed.” Joe groans, as the small group stares at Ben in worry. It’s Christmas Eve and Ben has decided that Christmas was canceled, learning that Santa wasn’t real made Ben really question the Christmas season.

 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have told him Santa wasn’t real.” Gwilym replies, sipping his glass of water. Rami nods in agreement. Brian pops in the living room with a bounce, wearing a hideous Christmas jumper and a Santa hat.

 

“Ben, why are you still up?! Santa will be arriving in London soon! If your not in bed and sleeping, he’s going to skip over this house.” Brian exclaims, the older man ignores the looks from the actors.

 

“Santa isn’t real, Joe told me a while ago.” Ben replies, a forever frown placed on his lips.

 

“Well Joe is on the naughty list, he’s not getting presents this year, Santa told me so.” Joe almost looks offended, naughty list, yeah right!

 

Ben perks up, like a child. “You know Santa?” Brian nods, “He’s my best friend!” Gasping in surprise, Ben quickly takes off. Screaming a good night to everyone as he heads to his room. The loud echo of the door slamming shut makes Joe jump.

 

“Brian, explain!” Joe needs answers, they couldn’t play with Ben like this. The man needed to know the truth that Father Christmas wasn’t real, and Brian convincing Ben that the big jolly old man was real wasn’t healthy for anyone.

 

“It’s no harm for young men to still have a little innocence in this world.”

 

Joe wants to speak up but before he gets the chance Rami’s hand is already covering his mouth.

 

“I believe you three should head to bed as well, Santa will be arriving soon.” Brian jokes, Joe rolls his eyes, about to explain to the older man that he didn’t have a bedtime but Rami’s hand was still resting on Joe’s mouth. Silently Gwilym takes his leave, muttering a small goodnight to everyone. Rami has to literally drag Joe into his room, but before he does he wishes Brian a good night. With hearing the last door slam shut Brian quickly texts Roger to come out. A very uncomfortable Roger Taylor comes out of Brian’s room, dressed in a full-blown Santa suit. A huge red bag was thrown over his shoulder, signs of presents inside.

 

“Put a smile onto your face! Santa is cheery not gloomy.” Brian declares as he helps the blonde with the huge sack of presents.

 

“I’ll start placing the gifts around the tree. While you go eat the cookies by the fireplace also I left paper so you can write a note to Ben.” Brian announces as he starts placing the gifts around the tree. Roger grumbles to himself as he makes his way to the fireplace. Eating them, to make sure he leaves crumbs while picking up the pen to start the note. To be completely honest with himself, Roger thought this was a stupid idea, Ben was twenty-eight, an adult. He can’t continue to live in this world thinking Santa was real. An hour passes, Roger helps Brian place the remaining gifts by the tree before he wishes Brian a good night.

 

~

 

Ben is surprisingly the last one to wake up, he literally jumps out of his bed, rushing downstairs. A million dollar smile appears on Ben’s face, seeing the cookies gone and presents on the tree. Everyone is either rubbing the sleep out of their eyes or drinking a steaming cup of coffee.

 

“Merry Christmas, Ben!” Everyone announces. Ben’s smile is a full smile, teeth and all. His green eye’s full of happiness.

 

“Hey, Ben, Santa left you a note!” Rami exclaims as he hands the blonde the note. Immediately snatching it out of the Egyptian’s hands, Ben quickly begins to read it. His smile turns to a frown.

 

“What’s wrong, mate?” Gwilym questions.

 

“He used the wrong last name, he used Hardy instead of my real last name.” Ben replies, looking up at everyone. Roger gives Brian a side glance before speaking up.

 

“Let’s open presents!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AfterLife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really isn’t a hurt and comfort fic but it’s also not sad. Once again my writing isn’t the best. I’m trying to figure out a good schedule between work and writing right now so please be patient with me lmao.

Ben didn’t know how it happened, but he was on the set of Bohemian Rhapsody a second ago and now his eyes were trying to focus on a very bright light.

 

“Wow” Ben comments as he eyes the most beautiful sky he has ever seen.

 

“It’s beautiful, right darling?”

 

Ben jumps, turning to the voice, it almost sounded like Rami impersonating Freddie Mercury’s voice. Ben’s eyes shoot up, eyeing the man in front of him.

 

“Freddie Mercury?”

 

“Correct, blondie.” Freddie chuckles to himself, his right arm sling overs Ben’s shoulders, bring Ben into a hug. This was really confusing, was this a dream? Did Ben fall asleep on set?

 

“Is this a dream?” Ben questions, as the pair, break away from each other. Sighing, Freddie shakes his head.

 

“I’m afraid not, your in the afterlife, Ben”

 

“W-what, I can’t be..” Ben stutters, visibly about to freak out.

 

“A wooden beam from that old barn fell, it hit you pretty hard.” A new voice grabs Ben’s attention. The man had a mustache similar to Freddie’s and he was holding a cat.

 

“Jim?”

 

“Ben.” Jim acknowledges Ben, as he gently places the cat on the ground. It’s like magic, as Jim waves his right hand in the air. A tv appeared and showing on it was a doctor trying to revive him. Ben stares horrified, he really is dead. Freddie watches with a sad smile, before speaking up. “It’s okay, darling, you get to choose.”

 

“Choose what?” Ben questions, biting his bottom lip nervously.

 

“If you really want to die.”

 

“You need to decide quickly.” Freddie adds, Ben frowns, he has so much to live for. But he’ll be in pain, a lot of it once he wakes up. It’s so peaceful here, this place doesn’t hold any pain.

 

“Ben, it’s time to decide.” Freddie specks, Ben’s time to decide was quickly declining.

 

“I want to live.” Ben replies, looking up, straight at Freddie. Freddie smiles, “That’s great darling!”

 

“All you have to do is go through that door.” Jim states, he raises his arm to point at the lone door at the end. Eyeing the door, Ben begins to walk toward it.

 

“Wait, Darling!” Freddie exclaims, running to the blonde. He quickly grabs Ben’s arm bringing him into a hug, Ben automatically hugs the man back.

 

“Tell Brian and Roger that I’m proud of them.” The singer whispers into Ben’s ear, before kissing the boy’s cheek. Ben nods, as Freddie pushes Ben toward the door. Gulping, Ben grabs the handle, turning it slowly. Flash of light, like before, appears in Ben’s vision. And that’s all Ben remembers.

 

~

 

“Come on, son, wake up.”

 

The first thing Ben automatically thinks is why is he in all this pain. It hurt so much, everywhere. Ben could register Brian’s voice next to him. As his eyes tried to open up. His hands are gripping two other hands.

 

“Oh god.” Ben comments, the pain almost too much.

 

“You gave us quite the scare.” Roger is on the other side, the room is dark and window outside is showing that it’s nighttime.

 

“S-Sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault. We had to send Rami, Joe, and Gwilym to a hotel, they’re really worried about you.” Brian replies, gently rubbing circles on Ben’s hand.

 

“Freddie-”

Roger and Brian both give each other a worried look. Why was Ben talking about Freddie?

 

“Freddie, he told me to tell you guys that he was proud of you two.” Ben sighs, his pain medicine finally taking effect.

 

“W-what” Roger stutters, looking at Ben in surprise. Maybe it was the pain medicine, it wasn’t Ben’s fault he was high on painkillers.

 

“I saw Freddie, he called me blondie.” Ben laughs to himself, his eyes drooping. Roger’s heart skips a beat at the familiar nickname. “Jim was there too, he had a kitty in his arms.” Ben adds, as his eyes finally shut, signaling that he fell asleep. Brian has tears streaming down his face while Roger was quietly sobbing, his other hand covering his face.

 

“Roger-“

 

“I know. It was Fred, good old Freddie.”

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben just wants a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer before reading this!! I don't know anything about Ben’s actual father this just came into my brain. Once again my writing isn't the greatest so please be cautious.

Ben watches from the sidelines as Roger greets his son, Rufus, with a warm welcome hug. Rufus was visiting the set today, and Ben wasn’t too pleased. The past couple months Roger has been like a father to Ben, and as Ben grew up without knowing his father it was almost perfect that Roger took the other blonde under his wing. You could probably see the jealousy in Ben’s eyes at this point, even when Rufus greets him in the most friendly way.

 

“So you’re the famous Ben my dad has been talking about!” Rufus jokes as he reaches his hand out to Ben for Ben to shake. Not wanting to seem rude, Ben reaches out to shake Rufus’s hand.

 

“Rufus wants to show you some moves, to help you with your drumming.” Roger begins as he walks on the set, it was the set for Live Aid, the drums sitting perfectly on the stage. Most of everyone on the set was on break, Gwilym, Joe, and Rami were off eating lunch. Ben declined their offer, wanting it to spend it with his father figure, not knowing that the prodigy son was coming to visit. Rufus takes Ben’s drumsticks off of the snare, immediately hitting the drums like a natural pro. Frowning Ben crosses his arms together as he watches Rufus in jealousy. It’s another minute before Rufus stops and Roger smiles like the proudest father ever.

 

“Why don’t you show Rufus, what I showed you.” Roger comments, as Rufus' hands Ben the drumsticks. Nervously Ben takes the seat Rufus was just sitting in. It’s only the two pairs of eyes on Ben, but to Ben, it feels like the whole Live Aid audience. Shutting his eyes, Ben sighs. He can’t do this, he can’t make Roger proud like Rufus can. Dropping the drumsticks on the floor, Ben quickly apologies, before he takes off, running to his secret hiding area. It was a cupboard under some stair that descends from the Live Aid stage. The cupboard wasn’t being used and Ben quickly made it his when he needed a break from everything.

 

“Ben!!”

 

Roger’s voice is screaming his name, but Ben can hardly care right now. He just wanted to alone. He needed to get it through his head that Roger wasn’t his father, Roger already has five children and Ben wasn’t part of it. It was honestly so unfair that Ben didn’t have a father. Ben’s mom was a literal god but she couldn’t do everything. Ben doesn’t even realize that he’s crying, making noticeable sobbing sounds.

 

“Dad, I think he’s in here.”

 

The door to Ben’s cupboard his yanked opened by Roger, Rufus is behind him holding a worried expression. Roger’s heart breaks as he stares at the crying man or child in Roger’s honest opinion.

 

“Rufus, can you give us a minute.” Rufus doesn’t complain, as he takes his leave knowing perfectly well that his father needs to have a one on one conversation with Ben.

 

“Ben, can you please get out of that cupboard.” Roger softly asks. The only reply he gets is the shake of a head. Sighing Roger kneels on the ground, his old bones not agreeing with the movement.

 

“Ben, what’s wrong?” Roger questions, as his hand, grabs Ben’s hand trying to comfort the blonde.

 

“I-I want my dad.” Raising his eyebrows at Ben, was that it?! Ben was just feeling homesick and it's literally so easy to fix, Ben just needs to call his father.

 

“If you just give me your phone, I’ll call your father for you.” Roger replies, the sentence immediately makes Ben wince.

 

“You can’t.” Ben cries out, his crying gets harder.

 

“Why Ben?”

 

“He left before I was even born!” Ben sobs out, it’s kind of hard to understand but Roger doesn’t have a hard time putting it together.

 

“Ben.” Roger whispers, and with his two arms, he gently yanks Ben out of the cupboard into his arms. Ben’s arms circle around Roger’s waist as he continues to cry in Roger’s shoulder. The pair sits like that for a good ten minutes before Ben even calms his crying down to only soft little sniffs.

 

“I’m sorry for ruining your shirt.” Ben apologies. Roger shakes his head.

 

“Son, you don’t have to apologize.”

 

“I’m not your-“ Roger stops Ben’s sentence bringing Ben into a tighter a hug. A hug meant for a son. 

 

“You’re my son.” Roger whispers with so much certainty it scares Ben a little. But it still brings a huge smile to Ben’s face because he knew at that moment that he finally had a dad that loved him.

 

 

 

 


	11. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets kidnapped (request for Rogerina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like before this might possibly be written in a way you won't like. I hate my written style soo

When Ben wakes up the first thought that is running in his brain is the pain. Why was he in so much pain!? His whole body aches and he could immediately tell his foot was broken. His eyes were covered with a blindfold type cloth and his hands tied together really tightly with uncomfortable sharp rope.

 

“Jesus Christ, Mike! Can’t you do anything right?! Are you seriously going to make me write the ransom letter!!!”

 

Ben groans at the screaming, Why was the man so loud? Ben’s headache was getting worse and the pain getting almost unbearable.

 

“Looks like little blondie is up, Mike shut him up.” The same voice yells. Ben can only hear a chair screeching across a wooden floor and what he believed to be the door opening.

 

“Hey, little money maker!” The guy, Mike, chuckles to himself, as he roughly grabs Ben’s shoulder yanking Ben onto his feet.

 

“Stoppp” Ben cries as weight was being placed on his broken foot. Only receiving an evil chuckle from Mike as the man pushes the actor onto an old mattress. Silent is the only thing Ben can hear as he lays on the uncomfortable mattress that was releasing a very unpleasant smell.

 

“Go to sleep.” Mike whispers as he can only describe as stabbing Ben’s arm with a needle, plunging whatever was in it into Ben’s bloodstream. Ben’s eyes close in less than a minute as the drugs knock him unconscious.

 

~

 

Brian May receives that one of his “adopted sons” went missing early in the morning, by a text sent from Rami. Apparently the cast had a fun night out, celebrating the Oscar nominations and Ben just disappeared. The rest of the cast seemed to be too drunk to comprehend that night but quickly everyone was freaking out when the blonde didn’t answer his texts or calls. Brian tells Roger through a phone call, but it seems like Roger knew. Not by Rami, but by a ransom letter. So a call to the police and DNA tests done from the note, they released the names as Mike Dawson and Paul Scott. The police just needed to fine the pair, and they couldn’t officially release the names due to the fact they were worried that they would kill Ben if they knew the police were looking for them. One hour later, Brian is sitting on his couch, Gwilym nervously chewing his fingernails, sitting next to him. Rami and Joe both talking to each other to comfort themselves. Believe it or not, Roger was the one freaking out, constantly calling the police to see if they have found any information.

 

“Roger, they’ll call us when they find Ben, you just need to calm down.” Brian softly says, trying to calm his friend down.

 

“If! If they find him! He could be dead already?!” Roger screams, clenching his fist.

 

“W-what?!” Joe stutters, looking at Brian like a lost child.

 

“Roger, stop! You’re scaring them!” Brian demands, standing up from the couch.

 

“Why?! Hmm! It’s technically their fault! They should’ve just watched Ben! If those three weren’t drunk last night, Ben would still be here!” Roger shouts, his face is full on red and tears are streaming down his face by this point. The three actors look so broken by Roger’s words. A room full of tears is what Brian would describe it as.

 

“You know that isn’t true, Roger. If that was true then maybe we should’ve watched over Freddie more? Maybe he could’ve still been here.” Brian rants, Roger immediately glares at Brian, before walking out the front door, slamming it behind him.

 

“It’s true we’re bad friends..” Rami chokes out, as he falls to the ground, sobbing his heart out. Gwilym and Joe nod both following Rami’s crying lead.

 

“No boys, this isn’t anyone's fault, Roger is just upset.” Brian comforts, walking over to Rami, kneeling down to hug the man. He beacons Gwilym and Joe over to join them and before he knows it his arms are around all three...If only he could have the fourth in his arms.

 

~

 

“Police! Get down on the ground!”

 

“Fuck!” Mike screams as the apartment door gets broken into. Paul immediately pushes Mike down onto the ground, distracting the police before running into the room Ben was currently unconscious in. Unfortunately for Paul but very fortunately for Ben, one of the female cops notices, taking her taser gun shooting it as quickly as James Bond. Paul falls to the ground as the electricity flows through him.

 

“Check that room!” The female officer barks to the closest officer near her, as he puts Paul into handcuffs. The other officer quickly checks the room. Ben still unconscious is laying on the bed.

 

“We need a medic!”

 

~

 

“They found him!” Brian announces, as the three actors immediately perk up.

 

“Going to text Roger and we’ll head to the hospital that they’re sending him to!” Brian informs the three. Brian shoots Roger a text of the location of the hospital, with a side note to apologize to Rami, Gwilym, and Joe once he gets there. Because good god they didn’t deserve all that pain that Roger caused.

 

~

 

Roger feels guilt about everything, even as he heads to the hospital. Deciding to apologize to the three the second he sees them. The short ride feels like an eternity even when he sees the bright hospital sign. Roger leaps out of the Uber, running into the hospital, he spots Brian almost immediately, he’s talking to a doctor. The three actors are behind Brian like children eavesdropping. Roger waits until the doctor leaves before walking toward them.

 

“I’m so sorry boys, I didn’t think before speaking!” Roger whispers to the actors. He opens his arms for a group hug, almost instantly he has his arms full of three men that have been like sons to him.

 

“The doctor said Ben will heal nicely, his foot is broken, and his face has a couple bruises but other than that he’ll heal nicely physically wise. It’s mentally wise is what we’ll have to watch out for.” Brian informs everyone as watches the group hug take place. It was almost complete, just missing the youngest member, but soon they’ll have him back.

 

~

 

Ben groans, squinting his eyes a little at the bright light. He wasn’t in the smelly room anymore and his pain was now dull.

 

“You had us worried, Ben.” Ben immediately realizes that it’s Roger next to him. He’s back! Back with his family.

 

“Yeah, son, Roger especially!” Brian jokes, as he gently rubs small circles on Ben’s hand that he’s holding.

 

“Ben! We’re really sorry!” His three friends apologies, Ben doesn’t understand why it’s not their fault.

 

“Not your fault.” Ben replies, trying to sit up a little. Roger looks ready to protest but a look from Brian tells Roger to stop worrying.

 

“Ben, do you need anything?” Joe question with worry. Sighing Ben nods.

 

“Hug?” Ben opens his arms for whoever will hug him. Almost immediately everyone is hugging Ben, the five being very cautious of Ben’s injuries. The group hug finally was complete. The missing piece to their “family” was safe and right now everything is perfect.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has the flu..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say it again! My writing might not be great so please be cautious! XD

Throwing up in his trailers toilet wasn’t pleasant. He could feel that he was running a high fever and he had a terrible headache. Oh yes, Ben caught the flu. It was just perfect really because Ben literally had to go on set in less than a minute, filming one of the major scenes in the movie, the one Freddie Mercury tells the boys he has AIDS. Ben sighs, taking some rolled up toilet paper to wipe his face. As fast as he can, he throws in a stick of peppermint gum, he doesn’t want to be late, afraid that Singer would yell every name in the book at him. Dashing out his trailer, the best he could and running onto the set. By the time he gets on set everyone is already there, Brian and Roger standing behind the set watching. Ben can only thank god that Singer seems to be late.

 

“Sorry guys.” Ben apologies, swallowing some of his spit. His stomach was way too queasy right now but if he could just stick it together for an hour or two he should be fine.

 

“It’s fine. Singer is late so we’re starting without him.” Rami replies, giving Ben a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. Ben takes his seat behind the drums. His stomach not agreeing with the sudden movements, it does fast flip flops.

 

“Action”

 

Ben starts playing trying his best to ignore the pain in his stomach and his pounding headache. It’s exactly when Rami starts singing, that Ben’s stomach stops listening to his brain. He immediately stops playing the drums, dropping the drumsticks as his hands quickly covered his mouth. By then everyone’s attention is directed towards him. And to Ben’s embarrassment not even a full second later he’s releasing his guts, all over Roger’s drums. Gwilym is the first to make a move, quickly taking the closest plastic bag he could find. He holds it open for a still puking Ben. Rami finally comes to his senses, grabbing Ben’s wig away from Ben’s face, his hand making a makeshift ponytail holder. Joe is already grabbing a fresh cold water, prepared for when Ben stops throwing up. Brian and Roger approach the group with paper towels. It’s dry heaving at this point as Ben has thrown up everything in his stomach. Ben moves his head away from the bag, as Gwilym quickly ties it, tossing it on the floor.

 

“Here Ben.” Joe softy whispers, handing the cold water to Ben. The actor doesn’t grab it, staring sadly at the mess he made.

 

“I’m sorry about the mess” Ben whines, he’s mainly looking at Roger as he just threw up all over the older man’s drums.

 

“It’s okay son, let us get you back to your trailer.” Roger replies as he takes a paper towel from Brian, wiping Ben’s mouth, cleaning the mess. Rami and Gwilym help Ben up, practically dragging the sick blonde to his trailer. Joe, Brian, and Roger follow them to Ben’s trailer.

 

“Set him here, boys.” Brian comments as he points to the couch. Gwilym and Rami gently set their friend on the couch.

 

“How are you feeling, Ben?” Joe asks, his voice full of worry.

 

“Tired.” Ben mumbles, it’s true, his stomach doesn’t feel queasy anymore and all he wants to do is sleep. Rami searches for a bowl to place by Ben, only to find a small tin trashcan.

 

“Here, Ben.” Rami whispers, placing the trashcan where Ben could see it. Brian finds a pillow and a blanket neatly stackedIn the corner of the room. He makes his way, placing the pillow at the end of the couch. Ben quickly lays down, his eyes immediately close, just as Brian throws the blanket over Ben’s body.

 

“I wanted him to take some medicine.” Roger complains as he stares at the already sleeping boy.

 

“He’ll be able to take it when he wakes up again, I have a feeling this isn’t a one-day illness.” Brian replies.

 

“Okay, boys! Let’s give Ben some time to sleep.” Brian states, leading the three others out of the trailer, the three protesting a little, not wanting to leave their friend alone. Roger stays, keeping watch over Ben. It turns out Brian was right, Ben woke up multiple times, mainly to throw up. Roger currently was kneeling on the floor of the trailer's bathroom with Ben with his head in the toilet.

 

“It’s okay son.” Roger whispers, gently rubbing Ben’s back. Ben whines in return, he just wanted this to be over.

 

“I don’t want to move, I’m going to throw up again.” Ben cries as he wipes his mouth with some toilet paper.

 

“Here Ben.” Roger mutters as the older man sits completely on the bathroom floor opening his arms for Ben. The younger male doesn’t think twice as he immediately cuddles into the drummer’s arms. Ben sighs in content, swiftly falling back into a deep sleep. Roger sighs, closing his eyes, might as well get a few hours of sleep.

 

~

 

Brian finds the pair, the next morning, on the floor of the bathroom sleeping. Ben using Roger as a pillow while Roger looks very uncomfortable. Brian can only sympathize with his friend as he knows he’s going to feel the ache when he wakes up. Brian shakes his head, quietly leaving the bathroom, a little more sleep won’t hurt anyone.

 

 

 


	13. Journalists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journalist hurts Ben (Request for Dancing_Llama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this super late..so if it's bad I'm sorry, I'll try to fix any mistakes in the morning.

Rami sighs, walking into the restroom to get away from everybody. All the celebrities were congratulating him on his huge Oscar win and the hundreds of bodies pushing to get to the bar were so fucking annoying. Rami just needed to get away from everybody. The restrooms were currently empty as far a Rami could tell. Cupping his hands under the faucet of the sink, letting the water fill his hands up. He starts splashing his face of the water, trying to calm his body down. Slowly but surely Rami calms down, he reaches to turn off the sink, and just as the flow of the water stops, Rami hears soft sniffling. Being the curious human he was Rami investigates the crying, quickly spotting the lone occupied stall at the end of the restroom.

 

”Hey, are you okay in there?” Rami questions, softly, trying to approach the man with a quiet approach.

 

”R-ami?”

 

Rami furrows his eyebrows together, Ben?! Why is Ben crying?!

 

”Ben...let me in buddy.” Rami commands but he does it with a soft tone. The blonde opens the stall door, letting Rami into the stall. The poor man is literally crying, his eyes are bloodshot, wet tears running down his face and to be honest Rami’s heart hurt for the man.

 

”Why are you crying?”

 

”I’m sorry! I ruin everything!!” Ben sobs out, looking into Rami’s eyes.

 

”You don't have to be sorry about anything..” Rami trails off, why was Ben sorry?!

 

”-If I wasn't in the movie it would've won the best picture- an interviewer told me!” Ben explains through the tears. Rami’s mood immediately turns to rage! What fucking idiot was telling Ben lies!!

 

”Ben, you can't tell me you possibly believe that?! Rami grunts trying to keep his anger under control, he didn't want to snap at Ben, Ben was innocent, he wants to kill that interviewer though. The only reply Rami gets is more sobbing. Rami takes a seat on the floor of the restroom.

 

”come here, Ben.” Rami whispers, opening his arms for Ben to cuddle into. Ben quickly takes a seat on the floor next to Rami accepting the cuddle. Ben hides his face in Rami’s chest, hiding his crying face. Rami reaches into his pocket for his iPhone, grabbing it out. Unlocking it, Rami goes into messages he starts scrolling through his messages quickly finding the group chat that consists of himself, Joe and Gwilym. Joe was the one to set it up, but Gwilym and Rami didn't complain, it was a group chat to protect Ben and it was mainly because Ben, first day on set got himself injured by falling off a set of stairs.

 

Protect Ben Task Force

 

Rami: We have a problem, Ben is currently crying and it because of a fucking journalist.

 

Joe: WHAT! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!

 

Rami: Restroom.

 

~

 

Hearing the restroom door open, he knows its Joe and Gwilym.

 

”Last stall!” Rami yells, reaching up to unlock the door. Both Gwilym and Joe slip in the stall. Gwilym locks it again as Joe kneels down with Rami and Ben.

 

”Who do I need to murder?” Joe jokes, trying to get the youngest to laugh. Ben can only give a very small laugh and its muffled by Rami’s chest. Rami explains to Joe and Gwilym about how a journalist told Ben all this shit. It ends with all three of the oldest members with angry red faces.

 

”What did he look like, Ben?” Joe questions trying to get Ben to describe the journalist.

 

”He had dyed purple hair, it was slicked back and he's wearing a tux.” Ben describes, facing Joe.

 

”Guys! I just saw the man Ben is describing! He was interviewing Brian and Roger..” Joe explains, standing up, Gwilym quickly unlocks the stall door, both Joe and Gwilym run out of the restrooms trying to find Brian and Roger.

 

”Come on, Benjamin, let's watch Joe scream at the lying asshole. Rami jokes, standing up whole helping Ben up. Rami takes Ben’s hand into his, dragging the man out of the restroom. It's easy to spot the rest of the group as Brian's hair it sticks out amongst the crowd. The man with the purple hair is currently being yelled at by Joe while Gwilym explains the situation to a very confused Brian and Roger.

 

”HOW DARE YOU HURT BEN!” Joe screams at the journalist, the man looks around to anyone who could help him but finds no one.

 

”I didn't mean it..” the man lies, and it's too obvious.

 

”He’s a fucking child!” Joe yells, Rami rolls his eyes, okay things are getting out of hand. Ben isn't a child but Joe was really something else when it came to protecting Ben.

 

”Joe, just let him leave, he knows he fucked up” Rami mutters, Joe huff's in return before glaring at the man. The man leaves, running out of the group's sight.

 

”Thanks, Guys..” Ben whispers, grabbing the attention of his friends. Gwilym is the first one to give a hug to Ben and Joe and Rami immediately follow. The four are in a group hug, with a smiling, Roger and Brian watching. Nobody hurts the youngest, not without receiving hell to pay that is!

 

 

 


End file.
